


Won't Stop Fighting

by ShipWriterStark



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hurt Felicity Smoak, Hurt Oliver Queen, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipWriterStark/pseuds/ShipWriterStark
Summary: Felicity and William fight to try and maintain their regular lives while Oliver is in prison. With Diaz still out on the streets both of them are at risk, Felicity makes a promise that nothing bad will ever happen to William again.





	Won't Stop Fighting

-o-o-o-o-

Chapter One: Prologue 

Felicity didn't want to believe that this was happening, that Oliver was getting sent to prison, no matter how much they tried so hard to find that little beacon of happiness it always seems to be ripped away from them. They were supposed to go on their honeymoon, he was supposed to retire from being the Green Arrow and finally live a life that he deserved to live, with her and William but now that dream had been torn away, ripped to shreds while she held William as he cried over his father getting shoved into the back of the police car. 

She felt her heart break at the sound of William's sobs, his arms were wrapped around her as tight as he could grip them. She didn't even move when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she knew it was John. She felt her bottom lip starting to tremble, tears started forming in the corner of her eyes, they didn't even allow her to have a goodbye kiss, or a hug. She wanted so badly to have Oliver's arms wrapped around her, whispering that everything will be okay, telling her, he loves her. 

She didn't want to think that this is the end for the little family that she had come to love. She let out a shaky breath before wiping her tears, she forced herself to be strong, she had to be strong for William not matter how much she wanted to break down in front of the team. She pulled William away slightly, the poor boy lost his mother, and now his father was in prison. 

“Hey..William..look at me.” William didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to believe that his father had given up his rights and actually allowed himself to get arrested for crimes that he didn't commit as the green arrow, he wanted to bring down Diaz himself, wanted to make the man pay for tearing his family apart. But he knew that Felicity wouldn't allow him, that she would take matters into her own hands. 

“William please look at me.” He lifted up his head, he saw the redness in her eyes, the dark circles that were obviously there from not getting enough sleep, he wanted to protect her, just as much as she wanted to protect him. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, he sniffled quietly as he tried to choke down the sobs that wanted to escape. 

“William..I promise you..we will get through this..we will fight this together.. together we can do anything remember?” Felicity whispered as she cupped his chin, she wiped her thumb over his eye lids, trying to dry out the tears. 

“But..dad...” Felicity leaned closer, her lips pressed against his forehead. “Your dad would want us to remain strong, we have to keep fighting William, if we don't fight, then Diaz would win again, we won't let that happen.” She whispered. “Okay? Promise me that you will continue to be the strong, young man that you're growing up to be, your father is so proud of you.” A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered her last conversation with Oliver. 

William sniffled once more before nodding. John couldn't help but give the two of them a proud smile, as much as he wanted to get Oliver out of that police car, send the three of them far away too where no one would be able to reach them, he knew that would be the wrong move, they had to play this right, one wrong move and things would end badly for the both of them. 

“Okay Felicity..” William whispered. Felicity pulled William back into her arms. “We should get you two somewhere safe..you can stay at Argus until we find a safe house for you.” John murmured as he squeezed Felicity's shoulder gently. 

“We'll be here if you need us Felicity.” Curtis gave the two a small smile, even though the two of them had a fall out this year, he wished that they could regain their friendship that they once had, he cared a lot about Felicity and William, he wanted nothing more than for their safety and happiness. 

“Thank you Curtis..” Felicity whispered. “You ready to go William?” She ran her fingers through William's hair gently. She knew that William didn't want to go anywhere that wasn't familiar to him but Argus was the only safe place for the two of them right now until they found a safe house that Diaz couldn't get to. 

“Not really.” William mumbled while he dried his face. He pulled away from Felicity. 

“Everything will be okay, I promise.” Felicity whispered, her hand rested on his back as they followed John knowing that Lyla was ready to meet them. 

William wanted to believe that everything will be okay, he wanted to think that his dad was going to be set free, he shook his head from those negative thoughts before he leaned closer to Felicity and held onto her arm as they walked towards John's car. 

\- - - - - -


End file.
